Peligro Oscuro
by Sakura Konan
Summary: Sakura es una domadora de dragones y Sasuke la hace su prisionera para poder lograr controlar el mundo segun sus intereses, sin embargo capturar a una domadora puede ser peligroso ya que se juega con todo lo que se tiene, tanto el corazon como el cuerpo.
1. Prologo

Hola les traigo un fic este fic lo creamos mi hermanita Hemberly y yo asi que nos pertenece la trama.

Es un universo muy alterno donde hay mucha fantasia y seres miticos, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**

Espero les guste sin mas que comienze la lectura.

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba ella, encerrada en el fondo de una prisión de hielo como, era posible que la mejor domadora de dragones estuviera encarcelada, ni ella misma entendía, cómo y cuando sucedió, en un momento se encontraba con su fiel dragón y de momento con aquel hombre cuya mirada te transportaba al abismo de tu propia muerte.<p>

-Tal vez sea un sueño, a lo mejor una simple ilusión- se decía ella aun estando dormida, tratando de salir de su propio sueño, inocente quizás frágil, pero con una gran persistencia de conocer su pasado. De piel blanca como la leche, ojos de un color jade nunca antes visto, su cabello era único tanto por el color como por su hermosura, este era de un color rosa como las flores de los arboles de cerezo, sin embargo se podían apreciar algunos destellos color blancos en este, su cuerpo alcanzaba la perfección aun no teniendo muchos años de vida, su verdadera edad nadie la conocía más que su pasado, aparentaba tener 18 años, su nombre era Sakura Haruno.

Sin embargo ella no era del todo "Normal", sin saberlo ella era descendiente de una familia de un alto linaje, como poderosa el clan de los Domadores de Dragones, por su misma razón el dios de las tinieblas la quería tener bajo su poder, ya que el sabía que Sakura tenía el poder y el control sobre los tres guardianes que hacían que el poder del señor y dios de las tinieblas no surgiera.

Fye guardián del cielo, Korogane guardián de la tierra y Fumma guardián del inframundo, por su naturaleza y su nobleza se convirtieron en Dragones.

El principal objetivo del dios y señor de las tinieblas era controlar las tres dimensiones del mundo, teniendo el poder absoluto podría crear sus más anhelados deseos Horror y destrucción. Sentado en su gran mausoleo observando con sus ojos negros, esos ojos eran más mortales que un _Grindlewlow,_ su piel era tan pálida como la de un _Inferí_, su cabello era azabache con algunos destellos azul eléctrico, su cuerpo mortal era como l imagen de un adonis, tenía una marca entre la clavícula y su cuello esa marca era la llave para liberar a su verdadero ser, que fue apresado en el cuerpo mortal, poseía una esencia inocente gracias al cuerpo donde fue condenado a estar, sin embargo su alma era más oscura que el propio inframundo.

Tan solo oír hablar de él daba una sed de conocerlo y fundirse con él las mismas flamas del infierno, muchas darían lo que fuera por poder tan solo tocar ese cuerpo perfecto besar los labios que te llevarían a la demencia total, su cuerpo mortal aparentaba tener 20 años eternos, pero la realidad era otra, tenía la misma edad que Cronos el dios del tiempo, su nombre Sasuke Uchiha condenado a ser el dios de las tinieblas por un error cometido en su clan.

Cautivado por aquella enemiga natural, tal vez simplemente por su belleza o por sus dones que por naturaleza poseía en su alma, dentro de Sasuke comenzaba a crecer una excitación tan incomparable e incontrolable, no sabía si era por poseer su poder o por poseer su cuerpo perfecto, pero de una cosa estaba seguro esta crecía al verla en cautiva y tan desprotegida y solo para él.

* * *

><p><em>Grindlewlow: Ser con mirada mortal<em>

_Inferi: Aquellos muertos que se encontraba a su servicio_

Espero les halla gustado y si quieren la continuacion dejen un review pliss! Mi Hermana Hemberly y yo les estaremos muy agradecidas.

Nos leemos en la prox.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola a todos bueno antes que pase otra cosa debo agradecer a todas aquellas personas que dejaron review y claro a todos los que agregaron el fic a favoritos y gracias tambien por sus alertas mi hermanita y yo estamos muy felices por eso.**

**Bueno sin mas aqui les traemos la continuacion del fic, espero la disfruten tanto como mi hermanita Hemberly y yo.**

**La trama de la historia nos pertenece a Hemberly y a mi, los personajes son del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sin mas... Aqui esta la continuacion...**

* * *

><p>El cuerpo de Sakura comenzaba a tomar el color morado de una persona que sufría hipotermia, a pesar de tener el poder para regular su temperatura corporal, no podía lograrlo, la razón era simple en la prisión de hielo en la que se encontraba bloqueaba sus poderes.<p>

-¿Donde demonios me encuentro?- La desesperación comenzaba a hacerla presa, ¿Qué debía hacer? Por más que golpeaba las gruesas paredes de la prisión, no lograba ni siquiera cuartear el hielo de las paredes.

–Hola alguien que me ayude- En su voz se lograba escuchar la desesperación. Con sus pequeñas manos comenzó un nuevo martillar a la gran pared de hielo, su cuerpo no lograría soportar el inmenso frio de donde se encontraba, estaba segura que la piel de sus labios era color morado azulado, casi llegándole a negro. Que debía hacer para lograr salir de ahí.

De repente una silueta oscura observaba a la chica pacientemente, entretenido por su desesperación de su prisionera, decidió comenzar un apasionado juego por la vida de Sakura quería ver hasta donde podía llegar esa chica de extraño cabello color rosa y hermosos ojos jade, que sería capaz de hacer por su vida, Inexplicablemente atravesó las gruesas paredes de hielo.

Sakura sintió una presencia, no era una simple presencia, qué o quién era el que se encontraba con ella, al no saber a qué se enfrentaba con mayor desesperación golpeo el hielo, sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a bañarse del precioso liquido escarlata, no le importa el dolor de sus manos, lo único que quería es salir de ese horrible lugar y alejarse de quien estuviera atrás de ella. Sasuke al ver como sus pequeñas manos se bañaban de color escarlata, se le hizo la boca agua, se pregunto a que sabría la sangre de ella, ya que tenía un peculiar olor, que le recordaba a las flores de cerezo, sabría tan dulce como huele, de una cosa estaba seguro quería probar esa sangre, en un gesto rápido tomo la muñeca de Sakura y con pequeño movimiento quedaron frente a frente, los ojos de Sakura se toparon con los de su captor, los ojos que observo Sakura eran de color negro tan mortales, que seguramente ella era la primera persona que los veía frente a frente, los ojos negros se toparon con unos color jade, un color único en el mundo, sin embargo en aquellas orbes jade no se podían apreciar ninguna emoción, era un jade mas frio que el propio corazón de Sasuke.

Con un grácil y sexy movimiento tomo de nuevamente la muñeca de Sakura y la llevo hacia sus labios, por la zona herida paso su lengua, la sangre de Sakura era como fuego liquido que se extendía atreves de su cuerpo calentando todo a su paso, en su interior su verdadero ser gruño de excitación y la bestia que albergaba adentro quería liberarse.

Por que se atrevía hacer eso y que era esa sensación que sentía al tenerlo tan cerca, tenía que alejarse del sea como sea. –Suéltame ¿Quién eres tú y que quieres de mi?- Al momento de decir esas palabras trataba desesperadamente de arrebatar du pequeña muñeca de la boca de aquel extraño individuo.

-Cálmate no te hare daño, por lo menos no, por ahora eres de suma importancia para mí- En ese instante se formo en sus labios una sonrisa torcida que tenía un deje de sarcasmo, Sakura por su parte no tenía la mínima idea para que la quería el de suma importancia para que o que, para lo único que era buena era para tranquilizar a los dragones cuando su furia explotaba, que se supone que significaban esas palabras.

En ese instante Sakura intento voltear la cara hacia un lado ya que las palabras del realmente la confundían, sumándole que esa sensación de tenerlo tan cerca no era muy común que digamos, un color carmín subió por su cuello y se alojo en sus mejillas que en esos instantes eran color pálidas por el frio en donde se encontraba, de pronto el rostro de Sasuke quedo a pocos centímetros del suyo, Sakura podía percibir su aliento y el ese ser extraño mezclándose, tenía unas inmensas ganas de besar aquellos labios que estaban a escasos milímetros de ella.

-Para poder obtener tu libertad vas a realizaras lo que yo te diga. Si es que quieres vivir lo harás, entendido Sa-ku-ra- Nunca en su vida Sakura había escuchado su nombre con ese tono que él lo había pronunciado, si él le pidiera entregar su cuerpo era capaz de hacerlo, Algo dentro de ella comenzó a estar mal desde el momento en que sus orbes jades se toparon con los de él esos ojos como obsidiana serian su perdición.

Sasuke tomo el mentón de Sakura y con un ligero roce toco sus labios, esa sensación fue definitivamente la mejor que haya experimentado en lo que llevaba de existencia, quería besarla, y hacerla suya pero primero tendría que asegurarse de que Sakura cumpliera lo que le ordenara y después podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella, como si no le importara simplemente se alejo de aquellos labios que podrían ser su perdición. Sakura al sentir ese pequeño roce cerro sus ojos, esperando que su primer beso, fuera con él sentía la necesidad de fundirse con él, pero ese gran beso que tanto anhelaba nunca llego.

-¿Pensabas que de verdad te besaría? No seas tonta Sakura regresa a la realidad porque te besaría, si no eres nadie para recibir ese honor- De pronto de la nada Sakura junto todo el valor que podría reunir y sin más estrello su mano en la cara de ese ser. Sasuke al sentir el ardor del golpe propinado por aquella pelirosa, la tomo por el cuello y haciendo uso de su fuerza sobre humana comenzó apretar la pequeña garganta, Sakura trataba con todas las fuerzas que quedaban en su cuerpo de liberar su garganta, eso no podía estar pasando es un mal sueño se decía a ella misma, todo eso no existía, era otra más de sus fantasías, si era eso, solo eso con ese último pensamiento cerro sus ojos y el último intento de librarse de esas manos ceso ya que se había quedado inconsciente.

-Nunca debiste hacer eso Sakura, no sabes de lo que soy capaz y te tengo tan indefensa en estos momentos- En ese instante se formo una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo, ondeo una mano y las paredes de la prisión desaparecieron, tomo a Sakura y la deslizo fuera de ese sitio tan gélido.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que halla sido de su agrado la continuacion y como dice mi hermanita Hemberly dejen mucho reviews para que tengamos el proximo capitulo mas prontos.<strong>

**Nos vemos... **


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola a todos bueno aqui les traigo la continuacion de Peligro Oscuro.**

**Bueno se que tarde un poco pero aqui esta por fin...**

**La trama de esta historia le pertenece a Hemberlly y a mi Sakura Konan.**

**Es un universo alterno y debo aclarar que lso personajes de naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sin mas que comience la lectura...**

* * *

><p>Sakura sentía su cuerpo pesado, no sabía con exactitud donde se encontraba, pero de una cosa estaba segura ya no se encontraba en aquel lugar frio , con mucho esfuerzo se removió en el lugar donde se encontraba acostada, con sus manos pudo palpar alguna textura suave, que seguramente era la proveedora de su calor corporal, pero un momento ¿Dónde demonios estaba?, lo último que recordaba antes de que sus recuerdos se volvieran oscuros, era que unos ojos negros, la miraron con rabia y sus manos de aquel ser se cerraron sobre su garganta, después de eso no recordaba nada más.<p>

-¿Dónde estoy?-Cuantas veces se había preguntado eso en este día, las suficientes para decir que realmente estaba loca, ahora todo concordaba la gente en su aldea la menospreciaba por estar loca, o tal vez aquí encontraría su verdadera historia.

Un suspiro salió de esos labios color rosas, que es lo que pasaba en ella, sentía una sensación extraña en todo su cuerpo más en su órgano vital llamado corazón, sus parpados realmente le pesaban, realmente estaba bien quedarse acostada donde sea que estuviera, lo único que realmente deseaba y quería era ver a una persona, esa persona su mejor amigo, su hermano y era la persona que realmente amaba en este mundo.

-Na…Naruto- Ese era el nombre de la persona que necesitaba a su lado en estos momentos, con un último suspiro que salió de sus labios, volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

En la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba la peli rosa recostada, unos ojos negros observaban a la chica, preguntándose por que realmente la había traído a este lugar, sus planes estaba realmente claros sin embargo porque ella había pronunciado el nombre de Naruto, por que el nombre de él, sin darse cuenta la ira comenzó a adueñarse de su cuerpo, hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía ese pequeña emoción que ahora inundaba sus sentidos, de que se trataba todo lo que sentía en su interior, emociones, no claro que eso no existía dentro del, no era necesario ponerse nostálgico con recuerdos inservibles en estos momentos, solo podía tener en mente como liberarse de su cuerpo humano y la venganza que recaería en el mundo mortal, que lo alguna vez lo obligo a volverse lo que hoy era.

Principalmente se vengaría de Itachi, juro que haría que se arrepintiera de todo lo que a Naruto, a él y principalmente a ella les hizo, con pasos calmados se dirigió hacia la cama que ocupaba Sakura, ese perfume tan peculiar a flores de cerezo, lo recordaba, había pasado tanto tiempo sin ella.

-Sasuke-sama- Esa voz que tanto odiaba se hacía presente en este momento por que no podía simplemente dejarlo solo un par de minutos ¿Por qué?

-Que quieres Fumma- En eso instantes un joven de tez pálida, tanto como la de Sasuke, sus ojos eran de un color violeta únicos en el mundo, su cabello caía en cascada hasta la altura de los hombros, su color de este era plateado, algo único y raro para poder ser un humano, aparentaba tener una edad 16 años, sin embargo Fumma era el guardián que custodiaba el inframundo y a su señor.

-No crees que lo que estás haciendo está mal, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que hizo Itachi por que la trajiste aquí, sabes muy bien que nunca cuestiono tus decisiones, pero este acto sobrepasa lo que has hecho-

-Se muy bien que ella no tiene la culpa de eso, la culpa es de Itachi y del consejo-

-Sabes muy bien que Korogane no se quedare conforme con lo que has hecho esta vez va a tratar de recuperar a Sakura y lo sabes, Sabes muy bien que esa chica que tienes aquí es a la única que realmente has a…-

-Cállate Fumma no tengo por qué recordar eso, ahora lárgate, yo se lo que hago y porque lo hago, lárgate- Con esa últimas palabras Fumma dio media vuelta y se alejo, dejando así a Sasuke con una peli rosa a su merced. Muchos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Sasuke, pero uno en particular le entusiasmo de sobre manera, como si de una gran felino se tratara recorrió los pasos que lo separaban del lecho donde ahora Sakura descansaba, y con suma delicadeza quito el abrigo que cubría a la peli rosa, sabía muy bien que sus intensiones no eran las más buenas que podrían existir en este planeta, sin embargo tenía que dejarle muy en claro quién es el que mandaba en este lugar. Pero sobre todas las cosas deseaba probar esos labios, que tanto había deseado.

-Sa-ku-ra despierta te ordeno que lo hagas- Esas palabras, esa forma de decir su nombre la volvía loca, por no decir que lo que realmente le pasaba al estar enfrente de esos ojos negros, como deseaba probar sus labios, cuello, toda parte de aquel magnifico cuerpo que poseía ese ser, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que estaba traicionando a su hermano, que siempre estaba a su lado.

Con gran pesadez dos ojos color jade se abrieron poco a poco, tratando de enfocar, aunque sea al dueño de esa voz.

-¿Quien eres y que quieres de mi?-

-Quiero que me ayudes a vengarme de una persona que destruyo mi vida, y quien soy solo te diré mi nombre por ahora me puedes llamar Sasuke Uchiha-

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno que tal que les parecio tal vez en el otro cap habra lime que les parece bueno opinen si lo quieren o no o quieren saber un poco mas de lo que hizo Itachi..<strong>

**Recuerden que el unico pago que tenemos mi hermnita y yo son los Reviews asi que dejen muchos por favor.**

**Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo...**


End file.
